bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Decemversus
| seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother 8}} also called Decemversus Challenge is a week-long twist and a week-long competition that appeared in Week 5 during the first part of Pinoy Big Brother 8. Considered as the most important week and challenge for the first batch of the season, this twist made the Official Housemates clash against the Camp Star Hunt's Star Dreamers for their place in the Big Brother House. Name The name Decemversus is a portmanteau of the word December and versus. How it works Throughout the week, the official housemates and the star dreamers will compete in a series of challenges in order to secure a place in the Big Brother House. If the Star Dreamers win, a double eviction will take place in the Big Brother House, giving them two slots for a cross-over. Two Star Dreamers will be able to become official housemates at the end of the week. However, if the Official Housemates win, there will be no double eviction for the week and only one Star Dreamer will be able to cross-over. List of Challenges Teams Game 1 Team Members | |} Game 2 Team Members | |} Game 1 Team Members | |} *'Note:' On Game 1, Ali Abinal, Reign Parani and Rhys Eugenio played among the Official Housemates for the House Team. By the second game, a day prior to the challenge, Big Brother gave them a choice on which side they would choose knowing that they were also former Star Dreamers from the camp. All three of them decided to move to Team Camp with their original campmates leaving the Team House with its remaining five original official housemates. By Game 3, Rhys Eugenio decided to move back to the Team Housemates after realizing that their previous decision was unfair to the five Official Housemates. History As the first Teen Batch enters through the halfway of its eight-week duration, the Decemversus was revealed to the house. A series of challenges will occur throughout Week 5 where the Official Housemates will have to fight for their place in the Big Brother House against an unknown force from the outside world. Unbenknownst to them, the "unknown force" were the Camp Star Hunt Star Dreamers who have been replacing the evicted official housemates every Eviction Night. Since the Camp Star Hunt twist was totally unknown and still remained a secret to the remaining original official housemates, they were left clueless about the identities of their rival group. Big Brother revealed that if the housemates got defeated in this challenge, two of them will leave the house at the end of the week. However, if they win, only the normal eviction process will occur. On Day 32, the Team House and Team Camp faced the first game which is similar to a newspaper dance game. They must be able to fit within 8 circles of various sizes and must stay in the circle for 8 second. Team Camp won after getting the fastest amount to complete on fitting in all 8 circles at 3 minutes and 59 seconds. The next day, 8 flags with housemates' faces on it were placed in the garden area. Big Brother later revealed to Ali Abinal, Rhys Eugenio and Reign Parani who were former Star Dreamers from the Camp that they can have a choice to switch sides. They must decide individually and if they made up a decision to switch to Team Camp, they must pull out their flag out as a symbolism of their withdrawal from the Team House. It turned out that all of them decided to switch sides and moved to Team Camp, leaving the 5 original official housemates confused and upset. The reason for their decision was to help more fellow Star Dreamers to cross-over to the house rather than fighting against them, and that they value their tight friendship with them as well despite the increased chance of being targets for the upcoming eviction. With their switch, the remaining 5 official housemates was forced to compete against the Team Camp which now had 11 players. Still unaware of the existence of the Camp Star Hunt and the Star Dreamers, the housemates were left wondering who their rivals might be and started suspecting that their rivals might be the three who chose not to participate in their challenge. The second challenge occurred on Day 34, with the Big Slingshot challenge. With only 5 members, the Team Housemates Seth, Lie, Jelay, Karina and Kaori were eager to win the game, but managed to only hit one target, unfortunately failing against the Team Camp who managed to hit two targets. With two losses, the Team House had a huge chance of getting a double eviction. However, the third challenge is yet to take place. The third challenge took place on Day 36, as the week's Big Celebr8ty Challenge. This game was the most important round as the Team House's victory would have the chance to veto the upcoming double eviction and retain the normal eviction process. If lost, the double eviction would be pushed through where two of the official housemates would be evicted and be replaced by two Star Dreamers. Eventually, the Team House won the third and final challenge, preventing a double eviction to happen. Trivia * The implementation of the Decemversus and the decisions made by former Star Dreamers Ali Abinal, Reign Parani and Rhys Eugenio caused an uproar in social media which resulted to a controversial feud between fans and hot debates regarding the said issue. * The overall information regarding the Camp Star Hunt was finally revealed to the original group of official housemates who were left remaining in the house - Seth Fedelin, Kaori Oinuma, Angelie Reposposa, Jillian Pilones & Karina Bautista after the Decemversus twist ended. ** Technically, Angelie Reposposa was told about the existence of the Camp weeks prior during Rhys' secret sneak in task, but not how the Camp twist affects the gameplay of the season. * On their first game, the "Circle Dance", the Team House and Team Camp danced into two different songs, the season's "Otso Na!" theme song was played for the Team Housemates while the Star Hunt's theme song "Bituin" was played for the Team Camp. * Unclear to many, the implementation of this twist was also to give Star Dreamers the chance to increase their chances on becoming an official housemate as Week 5 was the final week that a Star Dreamer would be able to cross-over as an official housemate for the first batch. * Throughout the week, the housemates and the Camp Star Hunt Dreamers actually never saw or met each other as they faced the challenges separately. Category:Twists Category:Competitions Category:Pinoy Big Brother 8